


Blood Of A Stranger 陌生人之血（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: *FRF Gen粮食清水向*设定在S3和S4之间*本文是作者另一个故事Esoteric的后续尾声；Esoteric接S3结尾，讲的是图书馆暴露，Finch和Reese约在一个荒僻、治安很乱但没有监控的街区碰头*微虐微甜*所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Of A Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812053) by [TheHiddenMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenMemory/pseuds/TheHiddenMemory). 



> *FRF Gen粮食清水向  
> *设定在S3和S4之间  
> *本文是作者另一个故事Esoteric的后续尾声；Esoteric接S3结尾，讲的是图书馆暴露，Finch和Reese约在一个荒僻、治安很乱但没有监控的街区碰头  
> *微虐微甜  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

Blood Of A Stranger 陌生人之血

作者：TheHiddenMemory

正文：

他们沉默着往前走。夜幕里，街道空旷，荒芜，阴暗。

Finch在他们行经暗巷的时候听到了第一声呼救。

两个人影，一大，一小，一男，一女。很正常但是也很不幸，个子更大的那个是个男人。他把女子紧紧地摁在墙上，女子显然并非心甘情愿。她衣衫凌乱，他的意图不言自明。

即使路灯黯淡夜幕深沉，但这一行为里的残暴昭然若揭。抄近道的Finch猛地停在小巷前。他并没有审慎地考虑（甚至哪怕只是考虑）让他俩跑到这样一个荒僻的地方来的微妙原因，整个身体便朝他的同伴转过去：“Mr. Reese!”他急急忙忙脱口而出，如此不假思索，甚至最初他都没意识到自己开了口。他太清楚自己的能力局限，也高度习惯于Reese介入此类事件的能力，他本能地开口召唤前中情局特工出面干预。 

但是Reese已经不在他身边了。

感觉敏锐，反应迅速，前特工已经走近小巷，动作既有猫的敏捷优雅，也有掠食动物的冷酷。

站在一堆木质货盘后的男人忙于施暴，没有注意到有人靠近。受害的女子哭喊着请他停手，并且差点从他手下成功挣脱。他的拳头捣向她的腹部。

Reese一把将他从她身上扯开。

她瘫倒在人行道上。

她对自己说：站起来。跑。快跑。有多快跑多快。这个半道杀出的陌生人表面上看是她的救星，但也不会真的对她心存什么好意。世界上没有英雄。但是在承受了施暴者的拳头之后，她的肺还喘不上气，腿也不肯配合。 

Finch往小巷去的速度比Reese的慢不少。这时候他终于赶到了。看到眼前场景，他立刻决定猛地停下脚步。

拳头打在血肉之躯上的声音不断地传来。被Reese揪住的人——如果这样残暴的野兽也配被称为“人”的话——满身鲜血，几乎失去意识。

Finch很清楚Reese的能力，但他的认知及不上这样活生生的诠释场景。

前特工的眼睛里空荡荡的没有任何情绪。这比盛满暴怒更危险。

“John。住手。”

如果有人看到这个朝着高大男人走去的微跛小个子男人，一定会认为他若非胆大得出奇，那就是愚蠢得惊人。

“John。”他再次呼唤，这一次声音更坚定有力。

高个子男人的表情并无变化，但是如雨点般的拳头奇迹地停止了。前特工松开手，血迹斑斑昏过去的男人，或者野兽，倒在地上。Reese的眼神除平淡无波之外还混了点什么别的冷冷的危险的东西。 

这样的Reese本该让Finch畏缩，本该让他质疑自己的判断是不是有误，为何招募了这样一名危险的男人和他一起参与扮演上帝挑衅死神的圣战。

但是他并不曾动摇。

而且肯定不会在今天动摇。事实上，今天，Finch倾向于在Reese伸张他自己的正义时作壁上观。

因为若非如此，不会有正义可言，Finch深知。

他看着Reese冷峻高效给昏过去的人搜身。他知道他在找什么，也知道找不找得到没有区别。就算是查实了那个男人的身份，他还是会逍遥法外的。现在，他们的资源太稀缺，风险则太巨大。事实上，此时，此地，他们根本不该出手的。眼下，保持低调隐匿身份才是关键。他们置身于一场游戏中，而且对手神通广大，而他们不再是手握重权的一方。

但是，不过电光火石之间，他决定，这些不重要，从来不重要。电光火石之间，他们双双决定采取行动。因为，电光火石之间，Finch重温了无助的感觉，那种把他一点点撕裂直到无法承担的无助感，那种掌握一切答案却无力解决的无助感，那种自觉需要对此负责的无助感。

他一直被这样的无助感折磨，直到他找到Reese。

低下头，他看着被他们从残暴罪行中拯救出来的年轻女子，并且意识到他之前是错的。他们不可能若无其事地走开。这一次他们没有，以前也从未放弃任何号码。他们不可能自顾自抽身，放弃……放弃他们在做的事情，不管应该用什么样的词语来定义它。

他根本都不该提出这样的要求。

特别是不该这样要求Reese。 

Reese是执行人，是他手里的剑，是无辜者的保护神。却很少有人知道，他同样是良心与核心。Finch知道，前特工有充分理由对这个世界和社会怀抱仇恨。他的过去是绝大多数人无法想象的仇恨和背叛密密编织的蛛网。但他依然注目善良和光明。对于遭遇痛苦的人，对于亟需帮助的人，不论他们身份高低贵贱，善恶愚贤，他一律心存善意，乐施援手。

不，他们不能抽身离开。他们会继续他们救人的事业。

或者为此努力，为此牺牲。

***

女子提醒自己，趁着还来得及，赶紧脱身。但是她的四肢仍然不肯配合她。惊吓过度，她猜是这个原因。惊吓过度让她动弹不能。

小个子男人走近的时候，她全身都绷紧了。

“你没事吧？”他开口询问。 

他的声音出人意料地温柔。她壮着胆子抬头。戴着眼镜的男人一脸忧虑地低头看着她，他眼中的善意多多少少缓和了她的恐惧，虽然她转而开始不解。事情通常不是这样子发展的。

她最终判定，走路瘸得很厉害的男人大概不准备伤害她。

但根据她亲眼所见，她无法针对他的同伴下同样的结论。

她攥紧被撕烂了的凌乱衣衫。感觉自己暴露得有点厉害，试图保留一点点体面，她努力想把衣衫拢住，遮住胸脯。但她意识到她整个人都在颤抖。惊吓过度。是的，一定是惊吓过度。 

她根本没注意到那个男人的同伴走近。等她注意到的时候，个子高高、肤色黝黑、散发暴戾气息的男人已经站在她身侧了。 

她的表情一定很惊恐，因为那个小个子男人再度开口。 

“不必害怕。”他温和地说。“他看上去吓人，但人很好，我向你保证。”他甚至鼓励地微微笑了一下。 

她不觉得这句保证让她放心。她可是亲眼看到这个肤色深沉的陌生人放倒她的第一个袭击者，轻松冷峻到骇人。

她唯一的期盼是他也这么给她个痛快。 

沉甸甸的分量落在她肩膀上。好几秒钟之后，她才十分诧异地发觉，高个子男人脱下了他的长风衣，为她披在肩上，让她不至于衣不蔽体。他锐利的蓝眼睛依然硬如钢，冷如冰。正因如此，他为她披衣的温柔和体贴让她不知所措。那件风衣还带着体温，宽宽大大地完全簇拥住了她。 

事情的发展让她愕然。她不禁想，也许她之前的判断错了，也许这两个人其实都不准备伤害她。尽管她的理智仍没有全然信服，但很明显，她胸口揪心的紧张感消退了（虽然只消退了一点点）。而且，意料之外的友善让她眼眶中蓄积了泪水。

让她动弹不得的惊吓慢慢演变成了因为从施暴中侥幸脱身引发的巨大情绪波动。她打点精神迫使自己站起来。被殴打的地方动一动就疼，她披着风衣，踉跄了一下。一只有力的手立刻托住她的手肘，扶着她站直。

愚蠢，可笑，天真，但她还是因为高个男子有力的手而感觉到一种奇异的……安全感。

是的，我肯定是糊涂了，她心想。多可笑。

等她站稳脚，他马上松开了他的手。她感觉到比之前胆子大些了，于是鼓起勇气抬头着她的骑士。

他的个子比她预计得更高一些，比她高出了至少三十厘米；她必须仰着脖子去看他。他没在看她，而是眼睛机敏地扫视着周围。他还是那副表情，但是，鉴于现在她不那么害怕他了——只是“不那么”而已——她意识到他英俊异常，线条硬朗分明如斧凿，而且完美。不妨说他是高帅酷的典型样本。他的脸颊和下巴上有一些旧的瘀伤，虽然看起来还是很吓人，但反而增添了他的魅力。在见到他打架时的身手之后，她不愿去细想是怎样的场景才会给他留下这样的伤痕。他身上存在很明显的冷淡疏离气质，她不禁想，不知道这个人上一次露出笑容是什么时候。

她挪开视线。 

戴眼镜的小个子依然忧虑地看着她。

她意识到自己还一句话都没说呢。“我……我没事。”她努力回答，尽管在她听来，自己的声音非常微弱。她吞咽了一下。“谢谢你们这样……”她没说完。 

但小个子看起来已经了然于心了，冲她微微点头并微笑。

他询问她是不是可以给谁打个电话，以及是不是有什么地方可以去。他的表情充满她坚信已经近乎绝迹的和善。而且她居然真的因此镇定下来。. 

她点点头，回应他提出的问题。但他似乎没有完全相信她。她不是太理解他为什么一脸焦虑不安。他的视线飘到血淋淋躺在几米外的人身上。 

而他强大但沉默的搭档依然在扫视周围，似乎完全没把注意力放在其他事情身上。两个奇怪的人。

她不懂小个子男人为什么举止迟疑，语气里饱含歉意，仿佛早该有人料理那个瘫倒在地上的男人，仿佛他掌握着让万事万物井然有序的能力却失职了，仿佛这个世界上本该存在正义和公平。

可没有这么一回事，她知道。至少在她的世界里没有，或者，在世界的这个角落里没有。

可话说回来，在她的世界里，也不会有两个人在一个人人袖手旁观的地方出手搭救一名不幸的陌生女子。

她再一次向他们保证，她没事。在建议她不要在此逗留之后——这一条建议依然出自眼镜之口，而他的搭档从始至终一言未发——两个男人离开了。 

只身一人站在暗巷里，她目送着他们渐行渐远，昏暗的路灯光照着两个背影。

这两个人之间的反差大到近乎可笑，但他们之间仍有些无形无质的联系。他们的步伐是完全同步的。高个子调整自己以适应另一个人较小的不稳步伐如此轻易和自然，只有日积月累的习惯才能做到。当他们走近街角，高个子的姿态发生了微妙的变化；现在，他抢前一步，完全地挡在同伴的身前，即使街角暗影里藏了什么不法之徒，他也能充当小个子的盾牌。 

想到她自己的脆弱无助，她将长风衣拢得更紧一些，然后她意识到，高个子陌生人没有把风衣带走。她想要叫住他，可转念一想：没道理他把衣服拿给她却又马上收回，他肯定是本来就准备把衣服留给她的。又一种世上不常见的善意。她紧紧地拉着衣襟。风衣上没有古龙水或者须后水的味道，也没有任何特别的味道，跟它的主人一样空白而神秘。

这个时候她感觉到一点不寻常的东西：风衣垂在她大腿边的位置潮乎乎的。

是血。

而且是在衣物的内衬一面。

所以不是袭击者的。

而是来自那个陌生人。

她的胃有点翻腾。淋漓的血迹应该让她觉得恶心的，然而她唯一的情绪是突然涌起的深深的悲伤，为了那个见义勇为的温和陌生人，还有他那个有着善良眼睛的同伴。

太善良。他们太善良，和他们身处的残忍世界格格不入。鲜血，打击，疏离——这些是他们唯一的报酬。

她还是认定世界上没有英雄。但是，她不得不承认，如果有的话，她刚刚遇到的两个人一定就是。

目送着来历莫测的两个人离开，她忍不住想，或许他俩知道一些这个世界上别无他人意识到的秘密。

————完结————

**Author's Note:**

> *本篇的前传Esoteric里作者写道：  
> But what was perhaps the strangest part about this unlikely comradeship was in fact that— given two complex individuals with a multitude of secrets—the long-formed but undeniable friendship was quite oddly simple. No expectations. No restrictions. No limitations. No concealed motives. No conflictions. Little to no acknowledgement. Yet quite unmistakable.  
> Perhaps that was the purest kind of all.
> 
> 当时劈面读到这段英文瞬时动容。
> 
> 渣翻过来是：  
> 这段不寻常的搭档关系最不寻常的地方大概在于：尽管他们是两个拥有复杂过去的个体，而且双双埋藏了那么多秘密，但他们旷日持久才逐步建立（却又无可否认）的友谊惊人地简单。他们之间从未提出无谓的要求，或者设定多余的限制，或者怀有暗戳戳的目的，或者发生明晃晃的冲突。他们很少——乃至从未——承认这段友谊；但它又毫无疑问地存在。  
> 也许这是世界上最纯粹的感情。
> 
> *这篇文让我惊讶的是克制。里头的Reese甚至一句话都没有说过，但是写出了困兽一样的强大和沉默。
> 
> *作者人超级好，在我心情低落的时候给了慷慨的开放式全包授权，虽然我拖延到现在才完成一篇。ORZ


End file.
